


Imagine…Watching A Horror Movie With Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Watching A Horror Movie With Sam

“I love me some Jason,” you said as you plopped down onto the couch besides a bewildered Sam. “What?” He shook his head and turned the movie on, Friday the 13th, one of you favorites. You squinted your eyes at him as he threw an arm around your shoulders, his fingertips slowly beginning to rub up and down your arm absentmindedly.

“At least she likes the original,” you heard him mutter to himself. Playfully you elbowed him in the ribs, Sam feigning pain in response.

“I heard that,” you said as the both of you relaxed into the couch and one another. 

A while later you smiled to yourself as you felt Sam’s heart beat in his chest as the shower scene came on. He knew what happened, you most certainly knew what happened…but it got your heart racing nevertheless. Right on cue, you could feel Sam’s hands stop brushing your skin as he tensed and let his arm fall over you protectively. He’d never made any indication that he did it on purpose but that didn’t mean you didn’t like it.

After a little while longer, the group had finally noticed that they were being picked off and you started to get a little more vocal.

“Atta boy,” you said as Jason made quick work of a promiscuous camp counselor. Sam scoffed besides you with a wide grin on his face.

“You’re rooting for the bad guy, Y/N!” he said, a joke in his voice. You shrugged against him.

“Have you seen those teenagers? They deserve it,” you said, waving your hand at the screen.

“You realize if Jason were real, we would hunt that? Save those teenagers?” Sam said. 

“But it’s a movie so I can root for the bad guy,” you said, looking away from the screen and at your boyfriend. 

“Sure it’s not that other thing?” he said with a smirk. You grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

“What other thing?” you asked. Sam squeezed your shoulder as his grin grew cockier by the second.

“You really don’t notice it, do you?” he said. You titled your head and nearly rolled your eyes into the back of your skull, pulling a chuckle from him. “You’re scared,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You like Jason because if you like him, then you aren’t scared of him.”

You opened your mouth to retort but shut it when Sam pressed a finger to your lips. “I mean, remember that time we went to the cage and you told Lucifer-”

“Yes, I understand your point. And his hair is amazing, even if he is the devil,” you said, turning away from Sam. “Sometimes it’s just fun to root for the bad guy.”

“As long as you end up with the good guy in real life, that’s fine with me,” he said pulling you onto his lap.

“Guess I’m going to have to cancel that movie date with Lucifer then. Darn you Sam Winchester, you win again,” you said, eliciting a round of laughter from the hunter.

“I suppose you’ll just have to settle for me,” he said, pulling you against him and close to his face.

“Such a shame,” you said, closing the gap and giving him a quick kiss before pressing play once more. Sam turned your cheek to face him and gave you a long one in return…and another and another. Maybe that was why you liked this movie so much.


End file.
